1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modular storage unit assembly and more particularly to a modular storage unit assembly wherein the number of storage units may be subjectively selected and the storage units may be subjectively positioned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well aware of modular storage units. The prior art is also well aware of file cabinets and office desks having such storage units built thereinto as drawers. However, there is still a demand in the prior art for a simple, versatile and relatively economical modular storage unit assembly which can be utilized in conjunction with office furniture such as shelves, cabinets and desks and which allows subjecting positioning of the individual storage units according to the particular needs of a user of the office furniture.